


Katoh

by jawsandbones



Series: Ficlits [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heavy Angst, Time to suffer!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jawsandbones/pseuds/jawsandbones
Summary: The Inquisitor learns a lesson-The Viddasala turns her head, looks not at the Inquisitor but at the one beside her. “Hissrad.” Iron Bull stands a little straighter, feet planted, attention given. “Now. Vinek kathas.” It’s now she wishes she had learned the language, knew what it meant.





	Katoh

There’s something beautiful in the way the dragon screams. It echoes inside the castle, a vibration of noise felt in bone and blood, rattling around in ear and skull. Pulling against its bonds, pounding against stone, claws raking across the rock. Lifting its head up high, straining to be free. They can’t see much through that doorway, golden greens and deeper hues, but it’s impossible to mistake it for what it is. “Dragon’s Breath,” she says, “is an actual dragon?” She moves from behind the pillar, sword in hand, shield on her back. 

The Qunari guarding the door, turns to see them at the balcony. “ _Teth a! Bas_!” He’s off and running, warning given, taking up his spear. His shout heralds the arrival of the Viddasala, who bursts through a side door, in a place they cannot reach. She sneers at them. 

“Inquisition! _Nehraa ataashi-asaara meravas adim kata_!” The Inquisitor holds her sword a little harder, hilt biting into palm, hating that she cannot reach her. Other Qunari are flooding the room, leaving the dragon to deal with them. The Viddasala turns her head, looks not at the Inquisitor but at the one beside her. “Hissrad.” Iron Bull stands a little straighter, feet planted, attention given. “Now. _Vinek kathas_.” It’s now she wishes she had learned the language, knew what it meant. 

“Understood, ma’am.” The Viddasala leaves from whence she came, and the Inquisitor turns to face The Iron Bull. The axe falls from where it was sitting on his shoulder, planting heavily in the ground. Both hands wrapped around the hilt as he lifts it, as he turns to face her. “Change of plans. Nothing personal… _bas_ ,” he says. 

“Bull,” she’s saying as she steps back, reaches for her shield. 

“Hey big guy, this is a joke, yeah?” Sera’s notching the arrow, letting it fly against one of the other approaching Qunari. 

“It had better be,” Vivienne’s voice is like ice, a wall of flames at her command, giving them precious few moments. 

“ _Itwa-ost_ ,” Iron Bull says as he swings. Metal meets metal as she raises her shield in time, and any other time she would have used the momentary lull in the rhythm to strike forward. Instead, she lets him hit her shield a second time, and a third. He isn’t pulling his strikes. Her arm feels numb, the barrage of hits unrelenting. Sera and Vivienne are doing their best to hold off the others, but they need someone at the front lines. They need her. She needs him. 

“Bull this isn’t funny!” She shouts over the shield, as she rolls to the side. The axe falls, stone splits, and he’s moving again, chasing after her. Parrying a blow, quicker than he is, taking advantage of his blind side to land a hit. Her sword slashes against his leg, the bad one, and she thinks she might throw up when she sees the blood. Another heavy strike, and she can feel her shield rattle against pressure. “Bull, please,” she says. “Bull!” 

His expression doesn’t change. Where was that grin of battle? The fire burning in his veins, the love of the fight? He looks like every other Qunari now, looks at her like every other Qunari does. _Bas_ , an obstruction, a thing to be killed. “ _Katoh_ ,” she says as her sword struggles under the strain of him. She thinks she sees a flicker of hesitation, blocking another sloppy blow to land a hit of her own. Breathing hard as she feints around him, and there’s blood on his arm, blood on the floor. “ _Katoh_!” Against the shield again, and she can’t feel her fingers anymore. 

“Inquisitor!” Vivienne shouts, and the ice springs forth from nothing. They can hear his cry of frustration on the other side but she’s already running to help. “I can only hold it for so long.” Long enough to cut down wave after wave, Sera at her side, plunging her sword into the neck of the Saarebas. Breathing hard and heavy, knowing what comes after. Sera draws her bow. Vivienne gives her a look of steel, a single nod. The wall falls. 

The Bull is already charging, but she is planting her feet. “ _Katoh_!” she shouts it with each step he takes. He doesn’t stop. She’s told him before how risky it is, charging like that. He practically impales himself onto her sword. The axe drops from his hands, and Sera is dragging it away. He steps back, slides off the sword and she hates the sound of it, and what comes after. Torn open, he’s pressing his hands to his belly, trying to keep it all inside. 

“ _Panahedan kadan_ ,” he says. Dropping to his knees, blood dripping through his fingers. She’s biting back the tears as she drops her sword, splintered shield, puts her hands on his shoulders. Forehead against forehead and her tears fall on his face. 

“ _Katoh_ ,” and she can’t stop, “ _katoh_ ,” as though it’s not too late, “ _katoh_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can always find me [@jawsandbones!](http://jawsandbones.tumblr.com/) Cheers!


End file.
